


just one of those days

by cedarfrost



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarfrost/pseuds/cedarfrost
Summary: sometimes you just gotta lay on the floor and flip through a shitty magazine, ya know?





	just one of those days

Okay, so maybe elves don’t _need_ to sleep. But sometimes pretending to is the best way to deal with a very, very hard day.

Taako is exhausted. Whether it’s emotionally or physically or even magically, he has not a clue. So, instead of giving someone a call so he doesn’t have to wallow in his own racing thoughts, he curls up in bed, a cat laying against his chest and purring away. The sound is grounding, keeping Taako from getting too caught up in his own thoughts. It’s hard, sometimes, to stay in one place like this. He’s restless, wanting to hop onto a wagon with some randos and get far, far away. But he’s safe here, he knows, in his home that he shares with Kravitz and their cats. His loved ones are safe, where he can get to them and make sure. He’s not alone, and he doesn’t know why he craves to give up the picturesque life he’s made with his family. Family. Does he consider everyone his family? Maybe, but he won’t admit it, at least not yet. He doesn’t want to impose, doesn’t want to say things that will make the people he cares about give him nasty looks and push him away. Thinking about losing everyone makes Taako sick to his stomach, so he shakes his head as if to clear it. He doesn’t have to worry about that, he knows he’s cared about. Well, maybe he’s still working on knowing that, but he’s getting there. He has all the time in the world to heal. He buries his face in his pillow and groans loud enough for the cat to mewl at him and hop off the bed. He whines at the cat and rolls off the bed onto the floor dramatically, cursing internally at how there was no oOkay, so maybe elves don’t /need/ to sleep. But sometimes pretending to is the best way to deal with a very, very hard day. 

Taako is exhausted. Whether it’s emotionally or physically or even magically, he has not a clue. So, instead of giving someone a call so he doesn’t have to wallow in his own racing thoughts, he curls up in bed, a cat laying against his chest and purring away. The sound is grounding, keeping Taako from getting too caught up in his own thoughts. It’s hard, sometimes, to stay in one place like this. He’s restless, wanting to hop onto a wagon with some randos and get far, far away. But he’s safe here, he knows, in his home that he shares with Kravitz and their cats. His loved ones are safe, where he can get to them and make sure. He’s not alone, and he doesn’t know why he craves to give up the picturesque life he’s made with his family. 

Family. Does he consider everyone his family? Maybe, but he won’t admit it, at least not yet. He doesn’t want to impose, doesn’t want to say things that will make the people he cares about give him nasty looks and push him away. Thinking about losing everyone makes Taako sick to his stomach, so he shakes his head as if to clear it. He doesn’t have to worry about that, he knows he’s cared about. Well, maybe he’s still working on knowing that, but he’s getting there. He has all the time in the world to heal. 

He buries his face in his pillow and groans loud enough for the cat to mewl at him and hop off the bed. He whines at the cat and rolls off the bed onto the floor dramatically, cursing internally at how there was no one to see that great act of being overly dramatic. Unfortunately, now he’s just on the floor and has no cat. Mistakes were made on this day in history, for sure. Taako isn’t sure how long he lays on the floor in his underwear, freezing and reading a shitty magazine he’s pulled from under the bed when he hears footsteps in the hallway and then a familiar voice in the doorway. 

“Taako, I’m- why are you laying on the floor?” Kravitz’s tone and genuine confusion makes Taako snort and he shrugs, eyes flickering from the magazine to his boyfriend. 

“Well, one of the cats left me so I rolled off the bed after her and I just decided to stay here, I guess. Dramatic effect, baby,” Taako says smoothly, blowing a curly chunk of hair from his eyes. He quirks a brow as Kravitz crouches and then sits on the floor before just laying beside the elf, reaching to lace their fingers together. 

“Just one of those days, hm?” Kravitz always has a voice that does nothing short of making Taako melt into a puddle of gay mush, honestly. Taako just nods, shifting on the floor so he can rest his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder and turn his attention to the shitty magazine. It’s mindless and entertaining to read the ridiculous articles. He’s pretty sure this is a magazine for a teenage girl, which is even funnier. 

Sometimes, it’s just nice to be around someone in silence, Taako thinks. He dozes off with the magazine, letting it fall against his chest. When he wakes up, the sun is setting and the love of his life is curled around him. He pretends he’s still sleeping; he doesn’t want to ruin the peaceful moment. 

A kiss is pressed to the back of his neck, indicating that Kravitz knows he’s awake, but doesn’t want to jostle the fragile silence either. Taako just hums softly in appreciation, scooting backwards so his back is pressed to his boyfriend’s chest. He doesn’t ever want the moment to end. 

And so things were beautiful. Maybe not perfect, but Taako doesn’t think he’d change anything right now.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so thanks for reading! i know this is short and silly, but oh well!


End file.
